tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters of Helvetia
Overview Helvetia is an ancient town that has spawned some of the best and brightest mind of Silea Ravni. This page is dedicated to cataloging the most prominent citizens of the town and their actions and contributions to the town. All citizens are listed in the order they joined the town, with ex-citizens omitted in most cases. Chief Dave of Schwyz (39) Also Known as Swiss__Dave Dave of the House Schwyz is of high birth coming from a landed family, native to Helvetia. The Schwyz hold considerable sway in the town politics and have many connections throughout Silea Ravni, despite this, they have been one of the poorer dynasties in Helvetia and have had little influence on the economy and live modestly. Early Life - Dave was born under the reign of Chief Jorel ‘The Fat’ and in fact on the same day as he was coronated, Druids believed it was a sign that Dave would be a great Chieftain one day. The young Dave, using a small fund alleged to be obtained from illegal means, began to explore the town for a few years, interacting with the townsfolk and learning their trades, this won his many friends and supporters amongst the common-folk. His journeys saw him venture outside the city limit, unbeknownst to his parents, and visit neighbouring towns where he garnered sympathy for foreigners and other races, believing Helvetian traditions of isolation and xenophobia to be backwards. Reign as Chief - It came as a shock to many when Chief Jorel appointed Dave as his successor due to being from a dynasty that had never held the position. His coronation day came with much celebration from the Town and is believed to be the longest royal celebration lasting 13 days. His most notable actions as chief has been to relax the immigration laws and seek more friendly foreign relations, much to the dismay of the traditional patrician families.This saw the arrival of the Smith “family” and Hector who has become a close friend and Chancellor to Dave and has become popular in the town. Even during his Chieftaincy, Dave continues to dabble in different trades, citing mining as his favourite. He has missed many council meeting due to his continued presence in the mines and has even gotten lost for days in the tunnels he claims to know “like the back of his hand”. He also works as an apprentice brew-master alongside Elov Kettil who was appointed as General for his long service in the Town’s Military. Despite his relatively young age, Dave has managed to leave his mark on Helvetian culture in its now more outward looking policies, and is primed to make even more changes with the rest of his reign ahead of him. Elov Kettil (34) Also Known as LightningLenin The only heir to a long, tradition-laden family of inn keepers, Elov Kettil inherited the famous Helvetian inn and tavern, “The Mighty Boar”, from his father. Although not unexpected, and despite his dedication to his family’s heritage, it came as an inconvenience. Like all male members of the Kettil family before him, Elov served the Helvetian military. While not an excellent combatant per se, he showed wit like hardly another, and soon rose up in the ranks of the Helvetian army. His extensive knowledge of the surroundings, which comes from his days of youth, accompanying his father on hunting trips around the Helvetian mountains and forests, makes him a great asset for the defense-focused forces of the secluded city-state. His various ideas and exploits - such as the suggestion to line to the mountainside with small, connected bunkers filled to the brim with gunmen in case of a hostile force attacking (“murder holes”, as he prefers to call them) - soon garnered him the attention of the upper Echelons, and eventually, he was appointed General of the Helvetian Armed Forces.Being torn between his desire to keep the family business running, and his duty to defend Helvetia no matter the cost, Elov Kettil is currently contemplating which path he should tread upon. While running The Mighty Boar in times of peace is feasible, he knows that the Helvetian Armed Forces stand and fall with him. He is often at odds with the head of the Garrison, Fynbar Divico, when it comes to the finer nuances of the Helvetian defense infrastructure. But despite their opinions differing more often than not, both of them are seen as valuable assets for the security of Helvetia. Being in a crucial position, it would seem only natural that Elov Kettil is also an elected member of the Elder Council. While barely interested in the economic side of things, his passion for, and knowledge of, Helvetian culture and military tradition, as well as the name of his family, has garnered him the trust of the people of Helvetia. His advice in regards to defensive alliances and all things military is a valuable asset to the council and the Chieftain. Hector Smith (62) Also Known as Hector_Smith One of the few immigrants in the town, Hector Smith is automatically an recognised figure among the townsfolk. Having earned his position in the town for his writing skills or as he prefers to be called a "pen-smith". Despite his old age, Hector is sharp with his wit and often expresses his thoughts no matter how unpopular they may be, earning him the nickname "Frogmouth". Chief Dave being the most tolerant to outsiders of recent Kings allowed Hector into the town when he expressed a desire to excavate and restore the town's recently unearthed ancient library, after completing the project he has run the library, offering free books to the townspeople as a gesture of goodwill. Political Career - "Any man is free in Helvetia, as long as he fills out the correct paperwork" - Hector Smith on the Helvetian Bureaucracy in a speech to voters It came with much controversy and debate when Hector was elected as a town Elder, immigrants had traditionally not been on the council as they recognised there was little chance of being elected and never bothered to run as candidates. Hector had gathered a small group of dedicated followers thanks to his strong and polarising opinions, and managed to scrape his way into office by a few votes. It later came as a huge shock to the town when Chief Dave appointed him as Chancellor, a cabinet position had never been held by an immigrant before, this sparked debate and some voices clamoured the resignation of the new Chancellor, these calls were however ignored by the Chief. Being relatively new into office, Smith has yet to make a mark on the Helvetian political scene but has made international politics and national product some of his top issues. Smith "Family" - The Smith "Family" has gained prominence in the town ever since they arrived a few years previously. The Smith "Family" refers to Hector and William Smith, although unrelated, they arrived in Helvetia together, both expressing an interest in History, Literature and Religion. Hector Smith says he helped an old blind man in the desert (William) and they stuck together since then, they decided to settle in Helvetia as a safe-haven from the war-torn regions of the North and the Desert. Since arriving, the "Family" has occupied a house on the edge of town above the Council Building where they have penned many novels and translated dozens of ancient tomes. Most recently Hector has informally adopted a ton orphan called Genevieve, citing that he didn’t want her to fall under the influence of Lloyd Mason’s xenophobic traditions Werner LaMont (30) Also Known as Barenjager Early Life and Arrival - Having been raised out in the hinterlands outside of Helvetia’s border, Werner spent most of his youth and early adulthood in the hills of the region. Accompanying family and neighbors to trade and visit occasionally, he always remembered Helvetia and its people. Due to the unforeseen passing of his parents during a particularly bad winter, Werner has found himself untethered from the valley where most of his family and friends live and has chosen to take up citizenship in Helvetia. Life in Helvetia - Upon his arrival in town, Werner busied himself learning the ways and faces of the town. Getting involved in many pursuits previously unknown to him, assisting anywhere that needed helping. Living a simple life within the town as he did outside it, he has not attracted the eye or ire of any of the bureaucrats or leadership and has found himself ingratiated with the common folk and those serving in the town guard. Lloyd Mason (72) Also Known as Pelinal Lloyd Mason is one of the oldest residents in the town and is a go-to father figure for many of the orphaned residents of Helvetia. His age aids his deep knowledge of traditional folktales and historical accounts of the town, many which are rumoured to be false by many of the residents of Helvetia around the same age. Stubborn in his ways, Lloyd holds many of the traditional beliefs of Helvetia and believes in the evils of immigrants and the power of the Chaos pantheon, this has led many to label him as “backwards” and “stupid”. His stubbornness has also manifested itself in his career as a miner and herdsman as he refuses to retire at the age of 72 and uses many traditional methods albeit with mixed success. Career - Lloyd started out life as a cowboy on the outskirts of Helvetia at the age of 14, the young boy was discovered to have a natural talent for herding and quickly rose to prominence amongst the town’s farming community. He is most famous in his position as a herder for driving a stampede of 300 cattle through the centre of town without causing any damage to anything, some accounts also have him riding atop the stampede however these accounts most likely came from Lloyd himself. Lloyd picked up mining as a career in his late 30s due an outbreak of foot & mouth disease which was pinned on him and his herd and shamed him out of the trade. Lloyd found little joy in mining but considered it a more stable income than herding and makes it his main job today, maintaining a small herd outside the town walls.To this day, Lloyd works toiling in the mines however his old age has led some of his co-workers to comment that he’s more of a liability than a help. Family - Lloyd is the last in his family line, he grew up as an only child and got married at the age of 20 to a woman called Mary. He also had a child called Margaret however once Margaret was born, her and her mother were killed in an accident involving a merchant trying to sell illegal arms in the Helvetian market. The merchant came from out of town and consolidated Lloyd’s belief that immigrants are evil. Since the incident many of his closest friends say he has been distant and he has not remarried since. Fynbar Divico (45) Also Known as TungstenW Fynbar Divico is one of the most successful architects to hail from Helvetia and is a celebrated war hero amongst the townsfolk. He is best known for creating defensive fortification for various nations including his home town of Helvetia. A fierce negotiator as well, his work fetches a high price but is considered to have designs of “highest-quality” by his patrons, his rivals disparage him as a lying scoundrel Defense of Helvetia - Divico is celebrated as a war hero in Helvetia for his efforts to repel a Norse Raid that threatened to destroy the town. A young man at the start of his career, Divico had been commissioned to design a watchtower for his hometown when the Norse invasion started. His watchtower was not completed upon invasion and could not be utilised to warn of the impending attack, the town lying wide open was unready for such an attack and would easily be destroyed. The first contingent of raiders were situated behind a hill with the main force in tow, the cunning Divico had pulled the helm off of a sleeping raider and managed to convince the Norse he was one of them. He told the Norse that his unfinished watchtower was a cache of Helvetian weapons, far better than their comparatively antiquated weapons. This diversion gave enough time for Divico to slip away and alert the town guard to close the gates. A small group of Norse were trapped inside the walls and slaughtered. The rest of the Norse, lacking proper siege equipment, were routed by the well trained Helvetian militia. Army service - Following his defense against the Nords, Fynbar Divico was taken into the Army by Chief Dave and given the position as Head of Garrison, believing that his expertise in defensive fortifications will serve the town well. Since his appointment, Divico has made many improvements to the Town defenses and has expressed a desire to create more. He boasts that his fortifications are so good, no one has invaded the town since the Nords. Many doubt Divico’s position as Head of Garrison, prior to appointment, he was not part of the army and had little to none martial experience making him seemingly unqualified for the position. His continued occupation of the position is difficult to challenge as his new fortifications and leadership have not been properly tested in battle, no contenders for have position have arisen. He has been involved in multiple arguments with General Kettil over military tactics, with Divico believing Kettil’s tactics to be “antiquated” and Kettil believing Divico’s to be “too experimental”. Geppetto Ikiru (27) Also Known as Ballzy97 Early Life - Born of a poor family to an unknown house, Geppetto learned at a very young age the qualities of hard work and determination after his parents were brutally murdered at the hands of vagabonds. Having to fend for himself and his younger sister, his youth was all but destroyed by the weight of responsibility. Travelling the land in search of food and shelter, the pair would offer their services wherever they could in exchange for a hot meal and a place to lay their heads, which they considered to be the most valuable thing in the entire realm. La mia lotta - Geppetto’s twentieth Birthday was plagued by the most brutal winter that he had ever experienced, his young sister succumbed to pneumonia and tragically passed away a few days before the first bloom of spring. Overcome with sorrow and grief from punishing himself for not being strong enough to save her, Geppetto felt lost in a world of such unconquerable forces, and wandered the wilderness in search of purpose. During a dark summer storm, Geppetto sought refuge in a decrepit house by a mountainside, unknown to him was the hermit living inside, who explained that he was expecting Geppetto’s arrival for quite some time. Initially, Geppetto was anxious to trust the man’s word, as the sweet lullabies of fame and glory sung by the hermit seemed to rip and tear at his cautious defence. After many days, the storm still raged outside and Geppetto slowly warmed to the old man’s ideas. The hermit spoke of great empires of old and such infinite wonders that awaited the ready mind, Geppetto was entranced, he longed for such power in the form of knowledge and felt a great motivation stirring within him. Though he was not a fool, and had grudgingly learned the virtues of patience and moderation within oneself, leading him to begin a plan to make something of himself in the world. Many months passed since his fateful encounter with the hermit, but his determination never wavered in the face of any adversary. Meeting with many strange and fantastical characters, his knowledge of the world and passion for greatness grew only stronger. Upon a chance encounter with a strange bearded man, Geppetto learned of the ancient land of Helvetia, and the strength and wisdom that the inhabitants could impart if you were to gain their trust. His heart was set, his motives were clear, and so he began the journey to find the promised lands of such long awaited respite. Sveinn Kulninov (83) Also Known as Potemkino Sveinn, a respected Druid from his age and wisdom, did not have the form he's mostly (in)famously known for currently. The resident Lich of the nation, tells a story of the unspoken cardinal sin within Helvetian culture, that is, the betrayal of a friend. Early Life - In the bristling wheat fields of the Lein River, by a no-name hamlet on the furthest reach of the Fernhorn flag, Svenn was born. But unlike his parents who had been farmers for seven consecutive generations, Sveinn had rather different interests in mind. Sveinn had always felt a connection to the spirits inhabiting nature, and as a result, found himself sneaking off and wandering to the forests or mountains late at night. It was here he met his one friend, Tofi, the son of a fur-trapper, who practiced game keeping with the family hunting dog after his father had fallen asleep. As the years passed, Sveinn eventually embarked on the path of becoming a Druid, and moved to Helvetia proper, as Tofi accompanied him to become a ranger and his wares much like his own father did. And this is where the fissures began. The Change - Sveinn fit like a glove within the Druids, and quickly gained respect and approval from his fellow peers, at the cost of spending increasingly less and less time with Tofi. But it was no matter, right? Tofi was a busy man, who had to go out and capture game daily to refill his stocks, and would quickly be recognized as a great ranger, right? Well, not exactly. Tofi was a half-elf, and unlike his father, was not a pureblood human. As such, he was alienated and shunned by Helvetians, finding himself lucky to have more than a dozen coins in his pocket after a day at the market. Adding even more insult to the injury, his only friend, was quickly rising to prominence in his own community, ignoring Tofi and stealing from him what he so dearly desired, recognition. So one night, inviting Sveinn to come to the forest with him on one of his hunts, Tofi sprung a dastardly trap on Sveinn, by pushing him into a dangling-rope trap in a dangerous section of the forest. Sveinn had been left alone to meet his demise. Whether you attribute it to the will of the spirits, a dark ritual of a demon, or simply, a stroke of pure luck, Sveinn did not pass away that day. But what is known, is whatever happened in that forest, would change Sveinn life forever. As he entered the city the following morning (having found his bindings rather loose), he was met by the screams and wails of fellow Helvetians. Though his clothing was impeccable, his flesh and organs had been completely stripped from his body, leaving the sparkling white skeletal structure of Sveinn, and oddly enough, two blue orb-shaped embers floating within his eyesockets. After nearly being burnt at the stake, only saved by recognition of his voice, Sveinn spent the next eight hours explaining the previous situation and what had happened, and was later held an extra twelve hours by the Drudi who had conducted many prayers and rituals to find an explanation for his phenomenon. The eldest druid, to whom Sveinn holds his life for saving him, said it to be a blessing from the spirits, that Sveinn would be able to master the art of communing with nature and the spirits that inhabit our realm. The Elder's persuasion worked, and both the Elder Council and Chief Fael "The Lame" granted him pardon, and the right to live as he had before. To the Present - Sveinn over the years has grown to be an Elder Druid, helping initiates learn the ways of the spirits and nature, while providing advice and guidance to those seeking it. Serving under Chief Fael "The Lame" and Chief Jorel "The Fat", he has gained years of spiritual wisdom with a skeleton looking no older than 21. Of note in his recent era, was being one of the Druids who prophesied the rise of the House of Schwyz under Chief Davehir. Now finding himself on the opening of the road of Helvetia's rise to greatness, Sveinn is prepared to help guide his people through the aspects of the spirits to a new age Lu Ezer (27) Also Known as CreeperMan2009 Early life - Lu was born from a small nomadic tribe in the desert up in the north. Through most of his life he lived like any good nomad would by helping provide for the tribe. Early in his 20s he would find himself exiled for getting too close to the chieftain's daughter. He found himself traveling alone for years through various habitats wanting to find a place to call home. The first couple years were rough but through his stubbornness and experience as a nomad, he had learned how to deal with the wilderness alone. It only took a few years to find his first glimpse of civilization. It was a humble sized home situated right on the edge of an infested jungle. Lu spent a few weeks helping the man who lived there gathering firewood and other materials before leaving east. Helvetia - By sheer the sheer luck it took him to find that first home, he found himself within the gaze of a fiery beacon. He hiked up the steep trail to get a better view of whoever could have built it. In the distance, he saw the massive structure of the walls of Helvetia. He found what he was looking for and now he could have a chance to call a place home. Upon meeting the front gate, he was given some strange looks by the guards with one shouting “Don’t get any closer or we’ll have to kill you.” This first impression of the town was quickly changed when Chief Dave of Swychz welcomed him in. After answering some questions about citizenship and becoming a trialist, he was given his first task at caring for the cabbage farm in town. Lu didn’t know how to farm cabbages, he was from the dryest place you could step food on. He played it off well enough and took residence in the abandoned farmer’s house. Now he prays for greater comfort in the future and plots to make a good name for himself Michael Airic (33) Also Known as Vespi3 Arrival - Michael Airic was originally a prominent citizen of the planned city of Lynsk. Setbacks in the colonziation of the area led to many people forced to leave the area and find new lands to call home. Of course, at this time the proud Lynskan landowner didn't go by the name Michael Airic, but with the loss of a old life he deemed it appropriate to come up with a new identity. Verden was forced to find a new home, he was only able to take what he could carry on his back. Through contact from a few old friends, he found his way to Helvetia. The good chief of Helvetia was known for his good grace and clemency. Upon hearing Michael's story, the chief allowed Michael Airic the opportunity to settle in Helvetia. Profession - Gardening and the stewardship of the land were always things that were considered noble to the Lynskans. Natural beauty was greatly respected and those who could harness the gifts of the land were seen as true creators. Michael Airic brought many rare species of saplings to Helvetia. He brought everything from many kinds of berries to lemons and even rare tea leaves. He wants to create avenues of orchards outside of Helvetia, selling his produce to local travelers and natives of Helvetia alike. One day Michael would like to save up enough money to build his own manor, with heavy duty spruce and wool in the old Lynskan fashion. He would spent his days in trade and in good company in Helvetia. Category:Current Category:Lore